


Birthday Dare

by rubbish_outlet (Danbored)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Multi, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danbored/pseuds/rubbish_outlet
Summary: a work in progress





	1. The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarsilver/gifts).



Maddie, Nicole and Dalia all happen to have the same birthday. Maybe that's why they are such good friends with each other. They discuss everything together; from fashion choices to boys.

To celebrate their upcoming 18th birthday, Maddie hosted a sleepover party for the three of them.

"Never have I been able to fit into a D-cup."

Nicole put a finger down. "No fair! You know that I'm the only one among the three of us who doesn't wear a C-cup! It's barely a D-cup. Barely!"

Dalia stuck out her tongue. "Oh gee, sucks to be you. And fyi, we're all jealous of your D-cup, so shaddup," she retorted, nudging her friend not unkindly.

"Never have I ever kissed a boy before," Maddie interrupted.

Silence.

"Seriously? No one?"

Still, nobody's fingers went down.

Maddie sighed. "Dang, I thought that would get at least one finger down. Guess not. Nicole, you're up next."

"Hmmm, never have I ever masturbated before," she smiled impishly. She put one of fingers down.

Nicole casually put a finger down. Maddie was quick to do so as well, blushing all the while.

"Interesting~ Looks like we all enjoy having a little big of fun~" Dalia grinned, looking around.

"You little perv," Nicole said teasingly. "Bet you also like to shave down there."

Dalia scoffed, "Like I'm the only one who does that. Here: Never have I ever shaved down there."

Everyone's fingers went down.

"See? Point proven."

"Okay, okay. I get it. We're all pervs here. Great," said Nicole. "Speaking of which. There's been this rumor going around school about this guy who trains girls to become sex slaves. Apparently, those girls are never heard from again! Some people are saying that it's because they don't want to leave their life as a sex slave that they decide to stay."

Maddie shivered. "I hope that's not true. What if the dude is some ugly old man who's going around raping highschool girls?"

"Actually, I think I heard something about that too," Dalia interjected. "That guy only picks up hot chicks, who have at least a C-cup. Kinda like us."

"Right, but don't you think it'd be hot to become someone's sex slave?" Nicole pondered.

In response, she received a couple sounds of agreement.

"C'mon!!" Nicole urged. "I'll dare you! Rumor has it that you get his attention by sexting him a photo. Let's do it!"

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Nicole, you're crazy. Everyone knows that you can't trust rumors."

"I mean, it doesn't hurt to try, I suppose," Dalia said slowly.

"Oh, not you too Dalia!!"

"What? We're legally adults now. What better way to commemorate our 18th birthday by doing a stupid dare as teenagers together?"

"Ugh, fine. You win." Maddie said in defeat. Hesitating for only a second, she pulled off her shirt. The other two girls followed suit.

"Great!" Nicole exclaimed. "Here, everybody look this way. No need to be shy, now."

Nicole had siddled up next to Dalia, while Maddie was positioned on Dalia's left side. They squeezed in close together so that their boobs were squished against each other's. Maddie made a peace sign with her free hand.

"Smile!"

The camera clicked.


	2. The Guest

The following day found the three girls splashing outside in Maddie's backyard swimming pool. There was not a single cloud in sight to provide shade from the heat of the sun. Having already anticipated this, Nicole and Dalia had packed their bikinis.

Dalia sat along the edge of the pool and sighed, "The best way to cool down on a hot summer's day is to take a dip in the pool."

"Of course," Maddie stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Cheers to us turning 18 today, by the way."

"Cheers!" exclaimed Nicole enthusiastically. "Although I don't feel any different. In fact, does anybody have ideas for something we can do? Not that you're a bad host Maddie, but I'm kind of bored."

Before Maddie could reply, the doorbell rang. The three friends jolted, surprised at the sudden noise that echoed through the tranquil house.

"Strange, I'm not expecting anyone..." Maddie mumbled as she pulled herself out of the pool. In a louder voice, she told her friends, "I'll go see who it is."

When she opened the door, Maddie found herself instantly enraptured with the tall, well-built man who stood before her. He was dressed casually, wearing a loose fitting T-shirt paired with blue jeans. The man seemed to be in his late 20s to early 30s. His expression was kind and friendly, though something about him radiated authority. He spoke with a deep timbre that sent shivers up her spine.

"Happy birthday, little lady," he said with a charming smile. "To follow up last night's text, I'm ready to train you and your friends. You might want to go fetch them."

Flustered, Maddie invited the guest to sit down and wait while she follows his suggestion to go get her friends. She practically ran to the backyard, and was out of breath by the time she finished explaining the situation to Dalia and Nicole. They all grabbed their towels and hastily threw them over their swimsuits before following Maddie to the table where their guest sat. The three friends hesitantly took their seats, joining the charming man at the table.

He greeted them with a curt nod and a polite smile. "Before we proceed, I want to be clear with all of you: this is the last time anyone will see or hear from you again. Are you sure you want this?"

All three girls exchanged looks. Their lives thus far were banal, and they all knew each other well enough that each one of them didn't have much to lose. They often spent time with each other since their families were always away. They were given free reign over their lives since they were practically adults anyway. Around the table, each girl gave an affirmative response.

In turn, he nodded and proceeded with introductions. The man gave off almost a fatherly vibe to the three girls, which was why they felt so much at ease around him. They did not have trouble introducing themselves and answering all the man's questions about themselves. Out of curiosity, Nicole, Maddie and Dalia had gotten themselves tested for diseases earlier that month, and could confirm that they were all clean. As sex slaves, the girls were only permitted to address the man as 'Master'. Additionally, he set out rules that they would have to obey, and the consequences that would come if any of them were to go against these rules. Finally, he emphasized the importance of consent and using safewords - in which, he outlined the traffic light system of using red, yellow, or green according to their emotional state.

When their discussion was finally over, the man now known as their 'Master' led them to his car, and the three friends went off to their new home.

"This birthday will be one to remember. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be forever glad that you were born," he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything sounds cooler when you add 'The' before it. That's how I've been coming up with these chapter titles.


	3. Interlude: Nicole

It was an exciting change to the everyday life I had up until now. Master told us to make ourselves comfortable in his home. We found ourselves in a spacious room, with a large mat covering the wooden floor, and couches forming a semi-circle around the TV. The television looks old, and Master tells us that it is only ever used to watch movies. The living room branches off into a hallway that connects to the kitchen.

I spot two women who look close to our age. They hustle around the kitchen, fussing at each other and joking around as they prepare for dinner. Beside the kitchen is a separate area with a huge rectangular dining table. Light floods into the room from a sliding door that leads to the backyard. Outside, I can see a patio furnished with outdoor lounge chairs and recliners under the roof of the house. Past the patio is a stretch of grass connected a pond surrounded by trees. Upon closer inspection, I notice another three figures enjoying themselves in the water.

This reminds me of my own outfit. Dalia, Maddie and I never bothered to change out of our bikinis. I had not noticed since it was so warm outside. All three of us had already dried off. I wander back to the hallway and open some doors that lead to the washroom, the garage, and to the laundry room. Other than that, there doesn't seem to be much else on this floor that I could explore.

I reunite with Maddie and Dalia in the living room and we share our findings. Master had gone up the grand staircase in the living room and soon returns with orders to follow him upstairs. We ascend to the next floor of the house, where the hallway extends along a path that goes straight to double doors.

We pass by many rooms before reaching the end of the hall. It's almost as if this were a luxurious hotel, with the amount of rooms here! As it turns out, the double doors opened to reveal a common bathing area. Master explained that each room has its own washroom but there are no showers, so everybody will shower in here.

Maddie, Dalia and I will each be receiving our own rooms and we're responsible for keeping it clean. But first, he wants to personally have a one-on-one session with each of us. As such, I volunteered to go first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: POV will probably change to 1st person from this point forward


End file.
